Stay Strong
by stayingstrong 2007- 2013
Summary: All these memories and the past break me . one shot please check it out .


_The wind breezed through my hair as I take a deep breath_

_" we've changed " , I tell him and I turn around to meet his face . the blonde haired and hazel brown-eyed boy , I fell in love with , now its all gone , I don't see him anymore ... I see a stranger ._

_He's changed and he knows it , leaving me for them , acting like one of them , and leaving my heart on the doorstep ._

_I manage to find my voice And I scream at him_

_" I hate you Austin ! I hate you for leaving me, I hate you for hurting me, I hate all of you , you were the one I loved , you were one I lost and hoped for , for you to come back to the silly boy I loved "_

_The last words managed in a whisper_

_Tears just burst out of me and I finally broke in front of him , I showed him my wrists_

_" you made feel like this ... . you made me hurt myself "_

_He touches my wrist and I flinch .. His touch doesn't matter anymore , his touch is like a stranger ._

_He touches the scars_

_" I'm sorry .. " , he whispers_

_I knew at that moment we were different and not Austin and ally anymore .. We were gone and fear was born inside of us ..._

* * *

" _Wallflower_

_You see things_

_You keep quiet about them_

_And you understand "_

Its been weeks since we saw each other , that previous night , was a nightmare . I saw things that I shouldn't have , but I kept quiet ... Never told anyone .

Him well he was his usual self , the bad boy . making out with every other girl in the school halls .

It hurts to see him kiss those girls , it shatters my heart

* * *

_" She was like the moon , part of her was hidden away "_

Walking in the school halls , hearing laughter , gossip , and what teens usually do in the halls .

I walk to my locker and open it , a note falls on the ground . I don't pick it up , I throw it away in the trash , it's usually the people who pick on me .. Or ... Austin .

I get into my first period and stay silent . it's always like this . silence ...

* * *

_" Please don't replace me_

_Please don't leave me for someone else "_

I hear my heart shatter every time I hear his name , as I was walking . I suddenly bumped into a hard chest , fell on the ground .

" I'm sorry .. " , I look up from the ground to meet his face .. Him...

We make eye contact and I feel tears build up in my eyes . I suddenly choke on my breath , I manage to get up from the cold hard ground , walking away from him .

He left me for somebody else , I got replaced . I hear giggling in the halls and it's Austin and piper , the hot couple ,

" the perfect couple " , I whisper only for myself

His arms wrapped around her waist and him smiling ... I hear my heart shatter even more , I guess me and Austin weren't a good couple ,

I was too broken and he wasn't .

* * *

_" I'll stay home and miss you more than you'll ever know "._

staying home alone , alone .. Silence .. Cold .. Hurt .. Pain .. It repeats in my head over and over .

I miss his arms around me , now he's wrapping his arms around someone else ,

I wish him the best even though I'm not over him , I stay at home thinking of him and miss him

So much , it hurts .

I finally felt a pain in my chest .

* * *

_" Too broken to mend_

_To empty to be filled_

_Too lost to be found_

_To cold to be loved "_

__ N3r._

" I'll be okay " , I whisper to myself while wrapping my bruised arms around me

I didn't know if I was going to be okay or not . I doubted it , but what was there else to say ?

I let out silent tears fall down my bruised cheekbone .

" I'll be okay " , I whisper one last time .

* * *

_" She loved him more than she loved herself ._

I pull up my hood over my head and walk outside , I suddenly bump into someone , him...

" Ally ... " , he says my name for the first time and I look at him , but he pulls my hoodie out and he looks at me shocked

" ally who did this to you " , he says while looking at my bruises across my face

" no one " , I tell him

" Ally .. " , he starts to say , but I cut him off

" just let it go Austin , it's fine , don't you have to be with someone now " , I ask him and point at the flowers and he walks away .

Those beautiful flowers were for piper .. Her ...

I feel my chest start to have pain again .

* * *

Sad..sad ..so sad ...

I don't know even more and they became serious , my heart was shattering even more . In the morning I heard him say I love you to her and

My heart bled .

* * *

_Were close to tears ..._

Another dreadful day ,

" Ally .. " , I heard him say my name and I close my eyes , maybe if I close my eyes , my nightmare will go away

" Ally open your eyes " , he says

I don't open my eyes and suddenly the flash back comes back in

_The winD breezed through my hair as I take a deep breath_

_" we've changed " , I tell him and I turn around to meet his face . the blonde haired and hazel brown-eyed boy , I fell in love with , now its all gone , I don't see him anymore ... I see a stranger ._

_He's changed and he knows it , leaving me for them , acting like one of them , and leaving my heart on the doorstep ._

_I manage to find my voice And I scream at him_

_" I hate you Austin ! I hate you for leaving me, I hate you for hurting me, I hate all of you , you were the one I loved , you were the one I lost and hoped for , for you to come back to the silly boy I loved "_

_The last words managed in a whisper_

_Tears just burst out of me and I finally broke in front of him , I showed him my wrists_

_" you made feel like this ... . you made me hurt myself "_

_He touches my wrist and I flinch .. His touch doesn't matter anymore , his touch is like a stranger ._

_He touches the scars_

_" I'm sorry .. " , he whispers_

He left me i n the cold , he left my heart barely beating . I open my eyes and the tears that I held on just burst out me .

" you broke my heart ! Austin you tore us apart ! I loved you and you left ! You shatters my heart on the sidewalk ! I was scared Austin ... " , those last words were in a trembly whisper

" my heart is torn " , tears slipped slowly on my cheeks

_we hugged , we kissed , we missed , we broke , we loved . _

**_" Ally .. I love you " , he said to me while hugging me , I smiled and kissed him while wrapping my arms around him . _**

I didn't tell him I loved him . I fall down on my knees while holding my head and screaming , everything was painful ! Love sucks ! It cuts deep inside .

I scream ! I talk ! I love!

" Ally please stop you're hurting yourself " , I hear him say and...

_The razor ... I cut it deep into my wrists while crying silently , save me .. Someone save me ... _

_**I open my eyes finally ... I look at where I am , but Austin isn't here . I'm outside in the dark , I get up from the ground and walk ..**_

_**I land in my childhood . my childhood house , I hear giggling And I turn my head where the sound came from , a little me**_

_**Was running getting chased by daddy , I smile At the sight .**_

_**I close my eyes and I'm inside the house , but it's different , a scary feeling and i feel Sadness around me**_

_**Then I hear screaming and yelling in the living room .**_

_**" I hate you ! " , and a glass bottle thrown in the wall , it was mom and dad fighting and I remember I was 5 years old and my back was against the door hugging myself while hearing the family war .**_

_**I walk into my room , my childhood room and I find little me crying , I cry and that's all where the pain begun .**_

_**I hug little me in my arms . I close my eyes ...**_

* * *

I open my eyes ... I'm back on the ground screaming and I feel arms wrap around me

" ... " , I cry into those person's arms around me , spilling everything on my chest .

It made sense now I lost my parents , I don't want to be like my parents , they caused me pain at 5 years old , I was little and I had pain in my little heart . all my childhood I couldn't smile , while growing it became worse , fake a smile and make people think your okay .

I wasn't okay all my life , demons were living inside my head and killing a part of me . I was scared of getting to close to Austin and falling in love , I was scared of love , I didn't want to be hurt anymore .

I didn't want to bleed or shatter .

* * *

_" Your the only person who make this sadness go away " _ak_

I get out of the person's arms

" Ally .. I'm so sorry , I'm sorry " , Austin says while looking at me and I smile at him , while bringing him close to me .

" shhh... Austin , it's ok " , I whisper in his ear and kiss his cheek slowly

_Whisper_ ..

He whispers to me " do you love me real or not " , he gives me a sad look and I whisper in his ear

" real " , and he closes his eyes .

* * *

_" I'm yours and your mine "_

" mine " , he whispers while bringing him close to me

" yours " , I breath and tell him , I kiss him and he kisses back pulling me on his lap , his arms around my waist , my hips , and legs . he was gentle and I loved him .

I kiss his cheek one last time while whispering I love you too Austin . I fall asleep next to him while his arms are wrapped around me .

I finally smile for the first time in years .

* * *

_Love_

All we need is love in the world ... Sometimes it doesn't go your right way, but you'll make it . I'm Ally Dawson I may be broken , but I'm still a working progress , I'm still trying to mend myself .

" Ally babe what are you thinking of ? " , Austin asks me with a smile

I smile at him

" I'm just a working progress Austin , I'm staying strong " , I say with tears in my eyes

" hey.. ally why are you crying ? " , he asks while pulling me close to him

" I'm happy Austin ... For the first time I'm happy " , I tell him

* * *

" _stay strong_ " , he whispers to me

I know I will with Austin .

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back writing , just so you know I'm a working progress too , I mean I'm human and I have days where I'm not well .**

**I just want to thank you guys for being with me through the rough days , I wish I could meet you guys**

**You guys are Amazing ! Thank you guys I love you so so much**

**If anyone feels alone , message me and I'll talk to you , I'm there for you guys too**

**My twitter is lauravotic**

**My instagram is lauravotic .. Check it out there are some edits I make .**

**If you need to talk message me at gmail my gmail is .ak**

**Bye guys :-) your amazing . **


End file.
